estoy solo?
by damelifrost
Summary: ¿que pasaría si conocieras al mismísimo Jack Frost? El famoso actor, del momento, y tuvieras la oportunidad de enseñarle un mundo mas haya de la fama y clases sociales. (pésimo summary) opinen plis
1. Chapter 1

Hola... Sorry por estar desaparecida, eh decidido empezar esto... Que pasaría si la peli de los Guardianes fueran súper estrellas normales... Que pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerlo,

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a William Joyce.

Comenten y besos, prometo empezar a actualizar.

Ahora si me despido.

Dam Frost

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Super Star, **_

Ese día, estaban terminando las grabaciones diarias de la película "El Origen de los Guardianes, Jack Overland, el actor que interpretaba a Jack Frost, suspiro y se encaminó a los camerinos, algo agotado y deseando ducharse y cambiarse, pues ya era mas de las 11 de la noche. Tenían más de 4 meses con las grabaciones y aun no iban ni a la mitad.

Entro en su camerino y se ducho y cambió... Minutos después salió con jeans y playera, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salio de ahi, en el camino se despidió de Nichos cómo le decía al hombre que hacía el papel de Norte, que en realidad se llama No el, Aster lo vio y sonrió, levantando la mano en señal de despedida, su novia Ashly la joven que hacía de Thoot, también sonrió y le gritó,

_Jack, espérame, me voy contigo_ dijo

_ Lo siento pero llevo prisa ¡hasta mañana!_ Respondió y forzando una sonrisa se fue rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué le Pasa?_ pregunta extrañada.

_No se, hoy lo note raro._ respondió Aster. – Además tú deberías saberlo, ¿Qué no eres su novia? – Añadió.

– No es mi obligación saberlo todo, no soy su niñera. – Dijo molesta, y dando la vuelta se dirigió a su camerino.

OoO

Jack subió a su moderno auto y arranco a toda velocidad, desesperado por alejarse de ahi lo mas lejos posible, como si quisiera huir de algo, o alguien.

No quiso que Ashly lo acompañara porque no tenía ánimos de hablar con ella, ni con nadie, habia días, como ese en qué le molestaba que fuera demasiado caprichosa, frívola y superficial, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, en esos momentos. Se sentía frustrado y lleno de hastío, Nichos y Zack como se llamaba el que personificaba a Bunny eran grandes personas, pero no era lo mismo que un amigo verdadero, y en ese momento sentía la necesidad de un amigo que lo escuchara y entendiera, que lo hiciera sentir importante, alguien con quien pudiera ser el mismo, y eso era algo que ni siquiera su novia le hacia sentir.

Se detuvo en un supermercado de 24 horas, a comprar algo para su casa, quería sentir el aire casero de su niñez y añoraba las visitas familiares a casa de los abuelos, donde se sentía pleno y feliz, decidió llevar una botella de vino, el favorito de su abuela, pues en esos momentos sentía la necesidad de recordarla, y hecho unas últimas cosas y se dirigió a la fila.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo detuviera y lo acosara, por su fama, o que las mujeres se desvivieran por el, pero al llegar a la caja, la joven morena lo miro sin expresión en su rostro, como si fuera cualquier persona.

– ¿Encontró lo que necesitaba?– Dijo en tono neutral.

– Si... Gracias... ¿Cuánto es?– Respondió aun sorprendido.

– $589 pesos. – Dijo con frialdad.

– ¿Aceptas cheque? – Dijo en tono de broma.

– No... Solo efectivo. – Dijo seria.

– Ok, aquí tienes, y guarda el cambio – Dijo dándole un billete de $500 y otro de $200.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar, espere por favor. - Y le devolvió su dinero.

– Esta bien, que tengas buenas noches. - Dijo y dando la vuelta se marcho ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

***

Salio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al recordar a la guapa morena que lo atendió, se sintió por primera vez ignorado y a la vez agradecido, al ver que aun podía llevar una vida normal, olvidando por unos momentos el torbellino de sentía.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no percibió, el camión de carga que en ese momento iba saliendo de reversa del supermercado.

Fue imposible evitar el impacto. La parte trasera del camión, pegó de lleno sobre su auto, provocando que cayera inconsciente en el acto.

Me despido y por favor dejen reviews.

Buenos y malos.

Dam Frost


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Donde estoy?

11:45 p.m.

Era una noche, como cualquier otra, para Alexa sin ninguna novedad, siempre mostrando una sonrisa amable y cordial, a todas las personas que llegaban... hasta que vio a lo lejos, un guapo chico, de azules ojos, porte erguido y andar elegante, vestido con unos jeans y playera, en apariencia sencillos, pero se adivinaba que eran muy caros. Vio que se formo en su caja y su corazón se acelero, contuvo el aliento al momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, por fracción de segundos, y solo existierón él y ella.

– "Es tan guapo, sus ojos azules, parecen traspasar mi alma, se ve que es alguien de dinero, por su porte y su ropa cara, todo en el es elegancia, sus manos y... Solo un par de sus calcetines es mi salario de un mes y... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Viene hacia mi! Debo controlar mis emociones, no debo verme como una boba." – Pensaba la chica, totalmente ruborizada, mientras trataba de fingir frialdad, ante el guapo joven que se aproximaba a la caja que atendía.

Su voz sono fría e impersonal, para sorpresa de ella misma, sin un atisbo de las emociones, que bullían en su interior. Era agradable, pues su intento de broma, fue algo encantador en él, nunca imagino que alguien como el tuviera tanta sencillez en el alma, pero todo cambio cuando quiso darle dinero, se sintio tan humillada, que no pudo evitar ser grosera con él. Adios encanto. Observo su costoso reloj de plata con iniciales J.O. inscritas con zafiros de un azul tan intenso como sus ojos. Vio su cartera con las mismas iniciales era azul y letras plateadas, todo era tan fino y elegante, que se sintio insignificante, y se limito a cobrarle, regañandose a si misma por ser tan ingenua y torpe. Ese guapo príncipe, jamás se fijaría en una plebeya como ella.

Lo vio alejarse y respiro profundo, mientras una fingida sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, y atendía a todos los clientes qué se acercaban.

11:55 p.m.

– "Aun no puedo creer que ella me haya tratado así, como si fuera... cualquier persona... Es que es tan extraño... tal vez es posible, que encuentre alguien que me ame por mi mismo y no por mi fama, y dinero, un amor verdadero, eso es lo que quiero y es algo que no he sentido, con Ashly. Es que a veces es asfixiante, de hecho el personaje de Thoot, que tiene es completamente opuesto a ella, no le gustan los niños, y solo piensa en ropa y lugares caros, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy enamorado de ella, es hermosa, y elegante, pero no tiene nada en su interior que me atraiga, su hermosura, me cegó, pero ya no más, esto acabó, mañana hablaré con ella." – Pensaba ilusionado, por primera vez, en muchos años, imaginando una vida feliz y tranquila junto a una chica divertida e inteligente, tal vez como esa guapa chica del centro comercial, que lo amará tanto o más que él. Tan distraido estaba pensando, que no prestaba atención a su alrededor. De pronto sintió un fuerte impacto, en su auto, que lo sacudio violentamente golpeandose en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuridad, sumiendolo en la inconsciencia.

El chofer del camión, al verlo desmayado, se dio a la fuga temeroso de que lo metieran a la cárcel.

12:40 a.m.

– ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estas? Necesito que me des dinero. – Le dijo un chico de alrededor de unos 23 años, alto, ojos oscuros y cabello negro, muy guapo a pesar de su descuidado aspecto.

– ¡Claro qué no! No te volveré a dar un peso más, ¡Vete! – Dijo Alexa, mirándolo furiosa.

– ¡Vamos muñeca! Necesito el dinero, por favor mi amor, no tengo ni un peso, y estoy seguro que si tienes. – Respondio cinicamente.

– ¡He dicho que no, Raúl nunca te volvere a dar dinero, ademas tu y yo, ya no somos nada, y es mejor que te vayas, o llamo a seguridad. – Dijo alzando la barbilla con rabia e indignación.

– Esta bien preciosa, pero volveremos a vernos, y lo pagaras caro. – Dijo acercandose a ella para besarla a la fuerza.

La chica enfurecio y le dio una bofetada, haciendolo enrojecer de ira, la empujo con desprecio, mientras sobaba su mejilla y dijo.

– Te repito que vas a pagar por esto, y me suplicaras amor, estúpida. – Y salio del centro comercial, hecho una furia.

La chica se dejó caer en la silla que tenia en su caja y respiro hondo, después, volvió a sonreír fingidamente, mientras las personas la miraban con curiosidad.

– Les pido una disculpa, por este desagradable incidente. – Dijo nerviosa.

Las personas la miraron con lastima y ella siguio cobrando roja de vergüenza.

12:50

Raúl iba furioso con la chica, necesitaba dinero y rápido porque tenía que pagar "al tigre" un joven de su edad que tenía negocios de compraventa de todo tipo de objetos sin importarle si eran robados. Aparte de prestar dinero a altos intereses, dinero que el debía.

Iba pensando como conseguir dinero rápido, cuando vio a un chico salir de un costoso auto, tocándose la cabeza con dolor, le parecio que era algo que tenía que aprovechar y se acercó a él.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Le pregunto fingiendo preocupación. Mientras observaba detenidamente algo de valor que pudiera quitarle.

– Si, por favor, me puedes llevar al hospital mas cercano... me siento muy mal, me duele la cabeza.– Le dijo, aunque no podía verlo bien, pues el golpe lo había afectado mucho, apenas si distinguía su cara, sólo podía oir su voz claramente, era algo que su memoria dejaría grabado para siempre.

Le tomo la mano para apoyarse en él, pero aun se encontraba mal y cayo al suelo.

Raúl al verlo caerse inconsciente aprovecho para revisarlo minuciosamente y encontró su cartera, reloj, anillos y todo lo de valor que pudiera quitarle.

Lo despojó de sus pertenencias y salio corriendo despavorido antes de que alguien lo viera, dejándolo ahí solo a su suerte sin el menor relaciones remordimiento.

15 minutos mas tarde guardo caja y se dispuso a salir. Tomó su bolso y su saco y salió del centro comercial, respiro profundamente mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento donde tenía su pequeño escarabajo, cuando iba a llegar le pareció ver un auto chocado se acercó extrañada de no ver a nadie al empezar a recorrer el auto le pareció ver alguien tirado. Se acercó a ver quien era y se sorprendió al verlo pues era el mismo chico que había visto hace un rato en su caja.

Acercó su oído para ver si respiraba, y respiro aliviada al sentir, Su suave movimiento y nerviosamente empezó a marcar el número de la Cruz Roja.

Minutos más tarde llego la ambulancia lo subieron a la camilla y un paramedico la subio sin preguntar a la ambulancía.

– Tranquila Srta. Su novio estará bien. – Dijo tratando de animarla.

Lo revisaban minuciosamente, verificando sus signos vitales, y las heridas en su cabeza. Vio como le rompían la camiseta, y arrugo la cara solo de ver que la carísima prenda era hecha pedazos, cuando su abdomen quedo descubierto se obligó a mirar a otro lado ruborizada por lo perfecto que era y se regaño mentalmente por pensar en su atractivo cuerpo cuando se encontraba en condiciones tan lamentables.

Llegaron al hospital, lo metieron rápidamente para hacerle estudios y las horas pasaron, mientras ella se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente esperando que pronto le llevaran noticias sobre el chico.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando salio el doctor.

– Puede pasar a ver a su novio en la habitación 12. La esta esperando. Solo le advierto que el no recuerda nada de lo que paso. Y... – Pero ella no lo dejo terminar porque corrio presurosa sin siquiera escucharlo.

– Hola...– Le dijo.

– Hola... ¿Cómo te sientes? – Respondió la chica.

– Bien en lo que cabe... Este ¿Somos novios? – Respondió.

– Oye disculpa por lo que dijo el Doctor, la verdad es que hubo una confusión y... – Trato de explicarlo.

– ¿Somos novios? Es que no entiendo nada, y... –

– Lo siento mira si quieres llamo a tu familia, y les pido que vengan por ti, y a estar contigo, y yo desaparezco para siempre. Solo dame su telefono para hablarles. – Dijo.

– Es que... no se, no recuerdo nada, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. No se mi nombre y... Este maldito dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz.

– Quieres decir... ¿Qué no recuerdas quién eres? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Nooo! No se... ¡No recuerdo nada! – Grito desesperado. Mientras se tocaba la cabeza con desesperacióne impotencia.

La chica lo vió asustada y salio corriendo.

– ¡Espera no me dejes aquí! No me dejes solo... Por favor... – Le gritaba mientras veia la puerta cerrarse.

Se acosto y gruesas lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas, mientras se acostaba como un niño temeroso.

La puerta se abrio y entraron el doctor seguido de la chica.

Se limpio las lágrimas y el doctor empezó a revisarlo.

– Pues el dolor es normal por el golpe que se dio, pero se lo puede llevar con los cuidados adecuados y las medicinas a sus horas el pronto estara bien. – Dijo sonriente.

– Y... ¿La perdida de memoria? ¿Cuándo la recuperare? – Pregunto Alexa.

– Por tiempo indefinido... – Respondio mientras ellos cruzaban miradas, pues no sabían lo que el destino les tenia preparado.

Ok, por favor comenten plis que de eso me alimento. Igual si no les gusta pues digan para mejorar. Y si quieren que actualice un fic en específico también.

Bueno ahora si bye.

Dam Frost.


End file.
